


Today Was The Big Day

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [36]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self-Doubt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 3: SuperlativesShip/Character: anything is goodFandom: Haikyuu!!, Oofuri, Kuroko no Basuke, Yowamushi PedalMajor Tags: noneAdditional Tags: encouraging the trans and nb characters this round too!Do Not Wants: aboPrompt:Most likely to vanish without notice: fillers choice





	Today Was The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you really wanted to add to the angst, you could read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114173) before.

Today was the big day.

They had spent months going over the details. Picking the color scheme, going to different caterers, visiting a handful of florists, and scouting more than a few venues. Momoi went to more than three salons looking for her dress before she told Aomine that she had found one she was really happy with, though it took another two salons before found her accessories. 

They spent hours arguing over what color schemes they wanted in their rooms so they could plan their registry properly. They both agreed that silver would be the best color for the main stuff in the kitchen. Aomine wanted to have accents of blue, but Momoi insisted that green was a better color. It didn’t take long for Aomine to concede to green as an accent color, to which Momoi agreed that the bathrooms could be silver and blue. 

Today was the big day.

His friends and family were outside, finding their seats and making small conversation while they waited for him to come out and eventually Momoi. It took some convincing to get Momoi to agree that an outdoor garden would be a fine venue, and that rain wouldn’t be an issue here since they could rent out a spare tent if need be, but from what he saw of the preparations it looked like he was right to stand his ground about the venue.

Kagami and Kuroko had already left his room, saying they would give him a few minutes before they headed down to the altar together. And his dad had already come in to give him a fatherly congratulations. It was Aomine’s last chance for some time to himself before today’s celebration.

Today was the big day.

But Aomine couldn’t shake this feeling. That this was all a mistake. What if he wasn’t good enough for Momoi? What if she would eventually grow tired of his stubbornness? What if she could be happier with someone else? What if he couldn’t treat her the way she deserved?

Today was the big day.

He couldn’t stop the thoughts racing in his mind. Would it be better to see her? What if he slipped away now? Should he tell someone? Would it be better to break her heart now rather than to let a marriage slip into a bitter mistake? Could he really walk away from the only person that ever made him feel like he could be better than he was? Could he walk away from the only person he wanted to be better for?

Today was the big day.


End file.
